


Scent of Blue Roses and The Night Sky

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Blushing, Carrying, Emotional, Feelings, M/M, Roses, Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kirito takes Eugeo for a stroll in the Academy's garden.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Kudos: 59





	Scent of Blue Roses and The Night Sky

"K-Kirito! Watch where you're going!" Eugeo said as he once again tripped over something that he couldn't see. He didn't know why, but he wasn't really thinking that Kirito remembered his birthday. Kirito was often like this, shutting Eugeo's eyes with his hands and leading him off to somewhere unknown.

Ronye, Tiese, Sortiliena and Golgorosso have already expressed their congrats and gave him their presents even though Eugeo didn't really want to accept. He wasn't into presents since he really never received any except that one time back in Rulid, the gift from Alice and... Who was it again?

The boy had jet-black hair and silver eyes. Eugeo's first guess would be that the boy he knew when he was a kid was his today's partner Kirito. But Eugeo knew that if the boy was really Kirito, he would have remembered him. If he only knew his name...

Eugeo's mind flashed as he once again tripped over something, but this time, he could feel himself falling. Before he hit the ground, he felt Kirito's hands circle his waist to keep him from falling.

"Watch it" Kirito chuckled and Eugeo felt himself flush in embarrassment. He was very sensitive to any kind of touch and especially from Kirito who liked things like hair ruffling, shoulder bumps and even hugs at times.

Eugeo still hasn't gotten over those little things even though Kirito confessed to him few weeks ago. It was a blunt confession, completely out of blue. Eugeo could never see Kirito liking him since he seemed to have his eyes on Liena. But maybe she was simply too fierce for him...

As they continued to walk, Eugeo noticed that Kirito never let go of his waist so he thought of peeking to see where he was going. But if Kirito said no peeking, Eugeo would respect that (even if that meant passing out from all the hits to his head if that meant so).

"How much more Kirito?" Eugeo asked, his head already began to hurt from him hitting various stuff in his way "I don't think I can walk like this much longer..."

"Then why didn't you say so?" Kirito asked, his arms releasing Eugeo's waist only to scoop him up from the ground and carry him off "I'll carry you the rest of the day, but no peeking~"

Kirito must love to make Eugeo blush because the thought of himself in Kirito's arms made him light up as a cherry. He felt weightless while pressed to Kirito's firm chest. He thought he heard some whispers, but he didn't care at all. Nothing could affect his love for Kirito.

Eugeo didn't even notice when they stopped. He only felt himself being gently lowered on the ground, barely feeling his legs. He didn't open his eyes yet. He realized that he should have already because Kirito began giggling and tried to muffle it with his hands. Eugeo flushed, but still didn't open his eyes. He felt breeze of the night wind and a strange flower-like scent, was he outside?

"Open your eyes, dummy~" Eugeo was a bit insecure at first, remembering how his brothers used to prank him back in Rulid, but he knew that there was nothing to fear when he was with Kirito. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and facing gorgeous flowers that he's never seen before.

But he had a feeling that those were them... The roses.

He extended his hand to the flowers so he could brush his fingertips against the soft blue petals. He was in awe, the only thing that ever resembled a rose to him was the fact that his sword had a rose on it, but that rose didn't look as majestic as these, bathed in the moonlight of the night sky.

"Kirito, they're..."

"Yeah, I know" Kirito said as he walked over to Eugeo's side with a gentle smile "You're always busy and it can get pretty lonely even when you're talking to flowers so I wanted a reminder of you at times. Roses remind me of you a lot. Especially blue ones. They're a symbol of true love. Such peace and sympathy. I think... You're the only one worth of them"

"K-Kirito..." Eugeo blushed as he felt himself tear up "I don't know what to say..."

"Eugeo" Kirito wrapped his hands around Eugeo from behind, his chin coming to rest at Eugeo's shoulder blade "You're unreachable and unattainable, I am the luckiest of living because I'm able to have your love. Here" Kirito extended a rose to Eugeo "Take it as a symbol of true love"

Eugeo took the rose gently before holding it close to his heart. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, landing on the blue rose, before he hid his eyes behind his sleeve while sobbing quietly.

"I still don't get it" Eugeo murmured quietly "You probably had much better choices than me in your whole life. Maybe you even have someone now. When you get your memories-"

"That doesn't matter" Kirito stated, his hand coming to rest on Eugeo's hair while messing it gently "That won't change the way I feel about you. We're partners. We're lovers. We're soulmates. Nothing will ever change that"

At that point, Eugeo broke. Falling onto the ground and sobbing into his hands. Kirito glanced at him sadly, thinking he said something wrong before he hugged Eugeo to his chest while running his hand through his hair. He could feel the blue rose that he gave to Eugeo rest in between their chests.

"Did I hurt you?" Kirito asked, feeling Eugeo's uneven breathing against his shoulder and how tense he was.

"No... I'm just" Eugeo sobbed before backing away so Kirito could see his radiating sunshine smile "So happy... I am the one who's lucky to have you. I love you so much and I never imagined we would end up in a relationship nor that I would get to build such wonderful memories with you. I couldn't have even dreamed of getting such a wonderful present from anyone, so thank you"

"You don't have to thank me" Kirito pressed their foreheads together, both closing their eyes while holding the rose in their hands "You being here with me now is more than enough"

Eugeo didn't say anything else, but instead relaxed in his arms. Kirito could feel Eugeo's grip on the rose weaken in his hand and the breathing becoming much quieter and even. Kirito felt the sides of his lips curl into a smile as he picked up his sleeping lover and carrying him into a hidden part of the garden where was a bed of blue roses.

"He didn't even get to see the main event..." Kirito sighed as he settled Eugeo onto the king-sized bed before climbing in it himself.

"Guess I'll have to wait 'til the morning" he muttered while taking in the scent of blue roses and the night sky...


End file.
